


goo goo gaa gaa ass bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC, baby!Evan, caretaker!Jeff, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the tags <3
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	goo goo gaa gaa ass bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not familiar with these characters at all, so please do forgive any out of character-ness <3

Evan was being a bit more difficult than usual. Jeff didn’t mind it though, really. He knew that Evan greatly appreciated the work he put in for him, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy being able to be a bit overly protective of him.

That day, though, Evan really needed to be comforted. At first, he’d been more nervous and easily startled than usual, though Jeff was incredibly patient with him the entire time.

On multiple occasions, he’d been startled to tears.

The first time it had been a genuine accident. Jeff was making him a bottle because he knew he had to be hungry and thirsty, and he’d knocked a glass off of the counter, shattering it with a loud crash. Evan hadn’t liked that at all, and it took ages for Jeff to soothe him after he’d cleaned up the glass. He made sure to be more cautious after that.

The second time, Jeff wasn’t really sure what had happened, but it sounded like a noise from outside had frightened him. It was pretty windy, so it wasn’t too much of a stretch for him to think that a particularly strong gust had knocked something over. He didn’t really know how to prevent that from happening again, so he just made sure that there was always some white noise in the background so that Evan wasn’t so easily startled by random sounds.

The third, and final time, it was Jeff’s own fault. His phone had gone off loudly and abruptly since he had been forgetful and neglected to put it to silent as he usually did when taking care of Evan. It was a spam caller anyways, and he hadn’t even answered it, instead turning the device off completely and doting on Evan as much as he could.

Each time, it took him several minutes to calm him enough to stop crying, and even afterwards he was a bit shaken and prone to flinching. Jeff was incredibly protective of Evan, and seeing him upset hurt him a little bit. 

After all of the drama and commotion of the day, Evan was very obviously frustrated and exhausted, and he refused to even play with his favorite bunny toys.

“Okay Evan, I think it’s about bedtime.” Jeff said kindly, trying his best to comfort the fussy child. He’d just been fed and burped, and it was getting a bit late anyways. He needed a good schedule for sleep, even if he didn’t seem very tired at the moment.

He sat on his bed, with Evan curled up with his top half in his lap on his side facing him, though he squinted up at him a bit wearily through his dark bangs. Jeff gently brushed the hair out of his face, and received a bite on his finger in return. It didn’t hurt or anything (and even if it did, he wouldn’t have held it against him), so he just chuckled and pulled his hand away.

“Someone’s grumpy, huh?” He asked, leaning back to grab one of Evan’s softest blankets- an incredibly comfortable fleece comforter with bright, colorful images of cartoon rabbits. Evan, who had already been grumbly, began to progress into full-on crying as Jeff shifted. His sniffles quickly died off as Jeff wrapped the blanket around him, making sure to burrito his entire body in the warm material. It was cold, and even though Evan was wearing a very comfortable onesie, he was bound to still be a bit chilly.

He immediately began to suck and bite on the blanket, and Jeff just gave him a fond smile, shaking his head as he reached over to the nearby table and grabbed one of Evan’s favorite toys- a brightly colored ring of keys made of a soft, textured silicone- and gently pulled the blanket away from Evan’s face. Evan looked like he was about to start whining, but Jeff carefully slipped the toy into his mouth. Evan let out a neutral sigh that Jeff interpreted as him still being a bit fussy, but pleased with the attention he was getting.

Jeff picked up the dimmer control and gently lowered the light in the room until it was nearly too dark to see. Evan seemed to realize that it was bedtime, so he started to settle down a bit more, to Jeff’s relief. Though he enjoyed taking care of him very much, he himself was getting a bit tired. He’d been caring for him pretty much all day, after all. He made sure Evan’s feet were covered by the blanket (he knew that if he left them uncovered that Evan would grow fussy) and began to pull away.

Evan spat the toy out and started to cry, and immediately Jeff was right back to cuddling him, shushing him gently, reassuring him that he wouldn’t leave if he didn’t want him to. 

Deciding that it was just going to be one of those nights, Jeff grabbed another blanket for himself (Evan wasn’t a fan of sharing blankets) and lied down beside him, putting the toy back into his mouth to hush him up. It didn’t seem to be working at first, but Jeff just wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in Evan’s hair, sighing a bit, but not in an unhappy way. 

Eventually, though, Evan seemed to realize that Jeff wasn’t going to leave him to sleep alone, and he settled back down into quiet sniffling. Jeff continued soothing him, gently running his hand down his back and through his hair to get him to calm down. It seemed to be working, as soon enough, he drifted off to sleep, his sniffles disappearing completely and being replaced by soft snores as he wiggled a little closer and buried his face in Jeff’s chest. 

Jeff let out a content sigh as he slowly fell asleep himself, knowing that if Evan woke up during the night that he wouldn’t be too upset since his guardian was right there next to him. It was a comforting thought.


End file.
